Christmas 2011
❄Episode Summary (Spoilers) ❄ You start off the episode inside your bedroom. ChiNoMiko, who is dressed up in a rather festive in a Christmas outfit, explains to you that this episode will be a bit different than other ones. This episode focuses mainly on a Mini-Game (in which you'll be able to win prizes) rather than walking around. After ChiNo leaves, the ring you bought at the jewelry store starts to glow, and suddenly a small elf appears in your room. You're unsure that he's real at first, but the elf tells you that you've been chosen to save Christmas! You are then swooped off to the North Pole. Cotton - the Christmas Elf - explains to you that the presents are all falling out of Santa's sleigh due to the rambunctious reindeer. He's going to try and calm them down, but it's your job to try to catch all the presents in time to save Christmas! Will you be able to do it? And perhaps be rewarded with some presents of your own?! ❄Mini-Game Explanation & Instructions❄ Get the highest score in the Mini-Game to receive the most amount of presents; the more presents you catch the more you get to keep! In order to play, you move a stocking from left to right in order to catch the presents falling from Santa's sleigh. Careful though! If you catch a damaged present, then your score will go down. If you miss some presents, it doesn't subtract your score, but it does make it harder to get a higher score. Here's the basic rules to the game: WARNING: you will need to replay this episode several times to unlock all 40 exclusive gifts, or you just may want to receive a specific gift (you don't get to choose which ones you'll get). So good luck! ❄Clothing, Gifts & Prizes❄ If you win the Here is a list of possible ''clothing you may get during this episode. There are 40 items in all for the Mini-Game, however the maximum you can win during one play is 5. In addition, you may receive a special present from Cotton if you choose the correct dialogue. The maximum amount of clothes you can recieve from this episode is 6 in one play-through. christmas 2011 ballerina dream dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Ballerina Dream Dress christmas 2011 geshia barette.png|Christmas 2011 Geisha Barrette christmas 2011 body lace top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Bodylace Top Christmas 2011 mouse bolero.jpg|Christmas 2011 Mouse Bolero christmas 2011 icy bonnet.jpg|Christmas 2011 Icy Bonnet christmas 2011 legacy boots.jpg|Christmas 2011 Legacy Boots Christmas 2011 LTSoulye's boots.jpg|Christmas 2011 LTSoulye's Boots christmas 2011 medieval bustier.jpg|Christmas 2011 Medieval Bustier Christmas 2011 fairy corset.jpg|Christmas 2011 Fairy Corset Christmas 2011 striped tie.jpg|Christmas 2011 Striped Tie Christmas 2011 striped scarf.jpg|Christmas 2011 Striped Scarf Christmas 2011 Fergie's top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Fergie's Top Christmas 2011 flower headband.jpg|Christmas 2011 Flower Headband Christmas 2011 kefier scarf.jpg|Christmas 2011 Kefier Scarf christmas 2011 sparkling scarf.jpg|Christmas 2011 Sparkling Scarf Christmas 2011 knitted top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Knitted Top Christmas 2011 Pop it! Skirt.jpg|Christmas 2011 Pop it! Skirt Christmas 2011 Happy Blood Sweater.jpg|Christmas 2011 Happy Blood Sweater Christmas 2011 skullhead sweater.jpg|Christmas 2011 Skullhead Sweater Christmas 2011 midnight dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Midnight Dress Christmas 2011 ballerina dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Ballerina Dress Christmas 2011 bw peas dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 BW Peas Dress Christmas 2011 Beribboned Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Beribboned Dress Christmas 2011 off the shoulder dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Off the Shoulder Dress Christmas 2011 Hanamira Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Hanamira Dress Christmas 2011 Monochrome Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Monochrome Dress Christmas 2011 Chiffon Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Chiffon Dress Christmas 2011 Sparkling Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Sparkling Dress Christmas 2011 light veil dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Light Veil Dress Christmas 2011 colorful overalls.jpg|Christmas 2011 Colorful Overalls Christmas 2011 Indian Styled Top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Indian Styled Top Christmas 2011 Kani top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Kani Top Christmas 2011 goth butler.jpg|Christmas 2011 Goth Butler Christmas 2011 roaming soul jacket.jpg|Christmas 2011 Roaming Soul Jacket Christmas 2011 Neko Pearl Top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Neko Pearl Top Christmas 2011 Monocle.jpg|Christmas 2011 Monocle Christmas 2011 pretty curl bow.jpg|Christmas 2011 Pretty Curl Bow Christmas 2011 rock and retro hat.jpg|Christmas 2011 Rock and Retro Hat CottonChristmasOutfit.jpg|Christmas 2011 Exclusive Outfit** ---- The Christmas 2011 Lace Bustier and the Christmas 2011 Wool Poncho are also available to win. **You may receive the Exclusive Outfit in the game ''only if you choose the correct dialogue options. ❄Ending Illustration (Spoiler)❄ In order to receive this illustration, you must choose the correct answers along the way. There is only one illustration available for this Special Episode. Special Christmas Ep. 2011.png|Christmas 2011 Illustration Christmas.png|Christmas 2011 Illustration ❄ About Cotton ❄ Cotton is a sweet elf from the North Pole; he works at Santa's Workshop. He enjoys spreading holiday cheer and giving exclusive gifts to our Candy! He has blonde hair, large blue eyes and a cheery disposition. His green jacket, scarf, boots and mittens are very similar to the ones he gives you at the end of the episode (that is, if you choose the correct dialouge!) ''❊ Cotton's Fan Icons ❊'' ''❊ Recreation ❊'' Game Forum Fan Club Category:Episode List Category:Special Character Christmas 2011